And The Games Begin
by kchecketts
Summary: When Bri notices a post on a One Direction update website, she finds the chance to finally meet the 5 loves of her life. Bri, Jackie and there family go through a crazy adventure just so Bri can make the winning Fan Fiction.


CHAPTER 1

"Mom! Tell Jason to stop yelling!" I scream, trying to hear over the loud screeching of my brother's guitar.

Hi, I'm Brenna, but call me Bri. As you can tell, my brother is a complete lunatic. He just started this new band and every time I come home, all I can hear is a terrible rendition of Thriller. I live with 6 other people, so I guess I should be used to the craziness by now. I live with my Mom, Dad, Brother, Aunt, and my two cousins Jackie and David. David is 5 years my senior and Jackie is 14, just like me. Jackie and I share some common interests: we both like to read and sing. But there is one thing for sure that we are both dedicated too (notice how I said dedicated, not obsessed, DEDICATED), and that is One Direction.

"Mom! Please tell him to be quiet!" I yell again, hoping that this time she would hear me.

"Bri, stop screaming! We're trying to practice," says Jason as he peeks out of the garage.

"Oh, please. Like i'm the one being loud."

"You know what. You're a little-"

"Dinner is ready!" my mom announces, cutting off our argument.

I was so thankful for her announcement because that stopped a whole argument that would have went on. He would have called me an ugly spaz and I would have called him a monkey. He would hit me, I would kick him and so on and so forth. Yea, sibling rivalry.

We all gather around the 6-chaired dinning room table, grab our food and part like the Red Sea. My mom tries to get us to all eat together, but last time we did that, we learned Lasagna is hard to get out of one's hair.

"Bri! Did you hear?" Jackie asks as she inched towards our room.

"No, what?"

"One direction! They're in Seattle!" she exclaims.

"What? No way! You're lying!" I accuse.

"No. Im not! Look!" she replies as she pulled up a post on Twitter.

She is following about 12 thousand One Direction update accounts so she can basically see where they are any second of the day.

She pulled up her Twitter account and there were about 300 posts about One Direction's location. There are pictures of them and fans, signature posts, and lots of crying emoticons from people who don't live in Seattle.

"We should go find them!" says Jackie.

"Yea right, like we'll be able to find 5 boys in Seattle. Do you know how big Seattle is?" I reply.

"Yea I guess, but its worth a try!" she says.

"But it's already 8 pm. We should check tomorrow. It's not worth it right now."

"Ok. Im heading to bed. Mind turning off the light when your done reading your 1D fanfic?" Jackie requests.

"Sure, night."

I grabbed my computer and went onto Safari. My homepage was a One Direction website, allowing me to keep up with all the new information. As I scrolled down the page reading the posts, I glanced upon a big banner which said "One Direction FanFic contest! Click to get front row One Direction tickets!". Out of instinct, I clicked, because who wouldn't want a chance to meet One Direction? I read through the rules and procedures as I day-dreamed about winning the contest and getting to meet them. My heart sank as I slowly dazed off into a different dimension. I quickly regained my composition and ran over to Jackie's bed. I nudged her - she was already dead asleep - to get her to wake up.

"Jackie" I whisper.

No movement.

"Jackie wake up," I say again.

Still no movement.

"JACKIE," I whisper-shout as I smack her with a pillow.

"What in living nature do you want?" she demands angrily.

"Look what I just found on the internet!" I handed her the computer and she grasped it with no sign of being careful at all. It seemed as though it was going to slip right out of her hand. I could tell she was tired.

"Yea, you should enter. You know I can't write well so you have a kick in winning," she mumbles.

"You really think I should?" I reply as I took the computer.

"Yea." she nestles up into her pillow. "Whatever." She quickly fell into a deep sleep. I could have sworn she was being hypnotized.

I wake up at 5:00am just so I could start my soon-to-be award winning fanfic. What should it even be called? There are so many questions racing through my brain right now I can't even think. I am starting to forget everything I thought to write down. All I could think about was Harry. The only word that would come from hand to paper was "imagine". Why did this happen? I started to get a flow of ideas then after. I wrote down anything that came to mind and I started to compile it into a story. I worked for hours on end that day. It is crazy how fast it took me to write the first chapter.

My Aunt walks into my room and asked what I was doing up so early.

"I can hear your computer keys typing," she complains.

When Aunty wakes up she looks like a frizzy haired lion, and she can snarl like one too.

"Sorry, I'm writing a story about One Direction!"

"Oh, well keep it down. I'm trying to sleep," she stomps into the other room.

I continue to write my story, eagerly waiting for another flow of ideas to come to my head. I glanced too the side and Jackie was still sleeping. She usually sleeps until about 11 in the morning. I wish I could do that. The most I could ever sleep in was 8.

"The moonlight light up his chocolate brown hair." Yes, that seems about right. I decided to take a break so I could go and get some water. As I walked down the stairs, Jason was sacked out on the bottom step. I really want to step on him, but since I actually care about my brother, I let him be. I grab my water and head to my room to finish my fanfic.


End file.
